


每小时652公里

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 有电影和历史的bug是因为一po主只看了一遍电影，二po主的历史是数学老师教的，不，不骗人了，po主没有学过历史。





	每小时652公里

**Author's Note:**

> 有电影和历史的bug是因为一po主只看了一遍电影，二po主的历史是数学老师教的，不，不骗人了，po主没有学过历史。

 

 

&&

 

他们都说法瑞尔不会回来，他认为他们是对的。

 

这件事挺明显的，他被击中的时候机上还有15加仑油，加上备用的15加仑[1]一共是30，那么法瑞尔差不多也还剩这个数，那么法瑞尔最多还有10分钟就必须降落，如果他选择降落而不是坠机的话。

 

没错，法瑞尔觉得这个选择掌握在他们手上。他们讨论飞行员的结局时他这么对他说过，“降落伞简直就是扯淡，你知道吧，我不信那帮丧心病狂的混蛋会在看到你从机舱逃出后突然良心发现高抬贵手，飞机算什么啊，你死了，我死了，我们这种飞行记录里全是击落战绩的人死了，他们才高兴呢。”

 

法瑞尔说完吸了一口烟，顺手把还剩半英寸的烟屁股塞回他嘴里。

 

“所以你的结论是，”他叼着烟口齿不清地说，“要么迫降，要么撞上德国人，跟他们同归于尽。”

 

“对。”法瑞尔言简意赅地回答，没有伸手再抢他的烟，只是缩着脑袋坐在机翼上，眼睛眯起来不知道望向什么地方。

 

那个时候他们花了不少时间研究战术，主要是福蒂斯主机在说，福蒂斯二号，也就是他，在听。而傲慢却很有准头的福蒂斯一号，从来就是沉默地坐在防空洞的黑板旁，盯着他们用粉笔画出的航线和英国飞机。

 

“你有什么建议或意见？”福蒂斯主机，令人尊敬的凯恩[2]中校，在讨论的末尾问法瑞尔。

 

法瑞尔摇头，“没有，中校，我认为战术很清晰，他们打我们，我们就往死里干他们。”

 

他站在黑板的另一边憋笑，谁也不知道法瑞尔到底是在嘲讽他们的战争，还是在蔑视德国人。

 

现在，他回想起来，也许法瑞尔什么也没有暗讽，因为在前往敦刻尔克的路上法瑞尔就是这么对他说的。

 

“他们盯上我了。”

 

“我盯着他们呢。”[3]

 

他在报纸上搜寻法瑞尔的名字，无果。这些日子英国报纸上不太有关于战俘和盟军战败的消息，丘吉尔说这是为了士气。但他从始至终都不知道士气究竟是一种什么样的感觉，它应该不是报纸上不断发布的首相讲话吧，这些日子他也不太确定。而他拥有过的最接近士气的东西，就是他看着法瑞尔打落最后一架德国飞机时脱口而出的欢呼。

 

反正法瑞尔在每一场进军前的动员会上看起来都像快睡着了那般兴趣缺缺，他站在他身边，忍不住在队列中踩他的脚尖。

 

“嘿，一号[4]，你睡着了吗？”他一边踩法瑞尔的军靴一边问。

 

“我清醒如你的眼睫毛，二号[5]。”

 

他一直没有机会问法瑞尔，什么叫做清醒如一个人的眼睫毛，是他在笑话他的眼睫毛太长太浓密吗，他在那次夜间飞行中一定提到过，但他现在怎么也想不起来了。

 

在学习瞄准之前他开过货机，那个时候法瑞尔在隔壁跑道上教人飞新型超级马林[6]。他指挥地面工帮忙卸货，就能听到法瑞尔的吼声隔着两架飞机传来。

 

“你他妈是有什么毛病？在练习的时候动用紧急出力？是嫌我们的发动机不够烧？”

 

他记得当时他跟着地面工一起哧哧地笑，毕竟他是个货机飞行员，上过的战争最前线就是这个皇家空军练习基地。后来，在他变为福蒂斯二号之后，他才知道法瑞尔自己烧过多少次发动机。

 

那次夜间飞行[7]，他要送一批超级马林的零件去前线，它们大部分是螺旋桨，还有两个修好升级过的发动机被绑在机舱地面上，跟着它们一起上飞机的是法瑞尔。

 

“驾驶舱有两个座位，我相信你在那里会更舒服一些。”不管时局怎么样，他可是个礼貌的货机飞行员。

 

“我在这里就很好。”法瑞尔回答，他说着在两架发动机间隙中坐了下来，面无表情。

 

“好吧，随你啦。”他耸耸肩，回到驾驶室，法瑞尔总不可能是比发动机还要难对付的乘客吧。

 

他们飞出两百英里之后，他这辈子第一次在飞行中遇上了暴风雨。

 

“降落现在不是选项。”

 

他转头看向隔壁座位。法瑞尔不知道什么时候摸进了驾驶舱，把副驾驶用的耳机扣了一半在自己的耳朵上。

 

“无线电已经死了，”他回答，“降落当然不是选项，我们需要上升。”

 

他架着飞机上升，在此之前他只听说过在飓风当中开飞机是什么感觉，而现在他知道这是什么感觉了。它有点像他小时候跳进河里，试图阻止水流的方向，这个感觉再放大一万倍。

 

仪表盘上的气压读数在下降，七千英尺之后，他开始觉得天空本来就该是这个样子，黑色飓风追逐着他的飞机，天空之外没有星星和太阳，只有他的飞机和好像是从外太空倾泻而下的暴风雨。他只能顺着风暴漩涡的脊椎上爬，不断上爬，继续上爬。等他们到达一万英尺，天气终于恢复风平浪静。他在座位上放松下来，才再次转头去看法瑞尔。

 

法瑞尔在座位上睡着了，安全带勒在他的半边脸上，表情安详得好像他们刚刚只是经历了一场小型气流颠簸。

 

“嘿，晚上好！”在发动机轰鸣中他冲他喊，“梦见伊丽莎白女王了吗？”

 

法瑞尔慢慢睁开眼睛，咧嘴微笑，“我看你应付得挺好。”

 

他们后来在飞行任务中说过的话就不多了，一是因为德国人总是从莫名其妙的云层里钻出来，二是因为在海面上飞行的时候，他们需要集中注意力才能不被波光分心。

 

“福蒂斯二号？请回答。福蒂斯二号？柯林斯？”

 

这是法瑞尔对他说的最后一句话，他庆幸无线电系统没有在飞机下坠过程中过早损坏，他也庆幸自己在一片忙乱中没有回答。在他摸不准自己是否能逃过这一次的情况下，他不希望他们之间的最后一次对话是这个。

 

如果让他来决定的话，他希望他们最后一次对话是那次。

 

法瑞尔教他开喷火[8]训练结束后的那一次。

 

哦对了，在有法瑞尔同行的货物运输任务之后，他就被调入了英国皇家空军，成为凯恩中校带领的福蒂斯小分队的左翼机驾驶员。

 

他解开安全扣扳开塑料机舱盖的时候，法瑞尔看起来很严肃也很高兴，他抱着双臂站在跑道旁边，等他从机舱里爬出来。

 

“你试过坐在机翼上吗？”法瑞尔站在逆光的方向，没戴护目镜的眼睛眯成一条缝。

 

“什么？飞行的时候？”他傻乎乎地问。

 

“不是，”法瑞尔否认，眼睛却飞快地亮了一下，“飞机停在训练营的时候，他们有条规定是禁止飞行员坐在机翼上，原因大概是受力不平均导致材料折损度不一致什么的，但是我们现在有两个人，不是吗。”

 

他笑得更加傻乎乎，在机翼上走了一段平衡木，然后在中段边缘坐下，等着法瑞尔从另一边爬上来。

 

“我从来没在这个高度上看过跑道和夕阳。”他们都坐定之后他说。

 

“我也没有，”法瑞尔回答，“现在我格外想念啤酒和正经香烟。”

 

不过这个时候他和法瑞尔才认识了不到一周，他们还没一起飞上过蓝天，也没打过配合击落一架德国战机，法瑞尔也没在无线电的那一头有些着急的叫出过他的名字。

 

他有些犹豫，这么看来，也许他们之间的最后一次通话就是最好的最后一次。报纸上的一篇文章也终于提到了法军在敦刻尔克海岸边发现了一架已经几乎烧毁的喷火C型翼，那是法瑞尔的机型，也是英国皇家空军编织里最常见的一种机型。他无法确定那架飞机属于哪场战役，但他可以确定的是，如果它是因为迫降失败而烧毁的，那它一定不属于法瑞尔。

 

他们都说法瑞尔不会回来了，无论是被俘还是坠机，他都不会给德国人得逞的机会。他认为他们是对的。

 

不过在这次任务之后[9]，他可能也不会回来了，像法瑞尔一样优秀的飞行员们没有回来，法瑞尔也没有，他想不出一个原因说服自己唯独他可以。

 

没有关系，他对着崭新的机翼微笑，有句话怎么说来着。

 

 _下午好_ 。

 

完。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：战机用油备用率是多少我是完全不知道的，但是从电影时间线来判断一下，我感觉从汤哈调到备用档也就多飞了十分钟吧（？  
> [2]：福蒂斯主机在IMDB上完全没有credit吧（？但是我看到凯恩爷爷出现在credit里as radio communicator，我就假装福蒂斯主机是这个无线通讯里面的声音好了。  
> [3]：就是电影里面那段they are on me I am on them的对话了嘛对不对。  
> [4]：number one也有pee pee的意思，这里是一个幼稚鬼绅士柯林斯。  
> [5]：number two就是poo poo啦，这里是一个幼稚鬼飞行员法瑞尔。  
> [6]：Supermarine，我维基了一下感觉这个款式机翼上的图案还是很像电影里法瑞尔和柯林斯开的那种。  
> [7]：二战期间究竟有没有夜间飞行运送货物的任务我就不知道了，考虑到当时飞机的时速（超级马林在最高速652公里/小时）和欧洲的大小，我觉得飞一下夜间任务也是可以的吧（。  
> [8]：超级马林生产商生产的机型之一。  
> [9]：不列颠空战。


End file.
